We will, we will rock you
by anahita200475
Summary: A one-shot, where Percy Jackson is a sixth year Slytherin and decides to help out poor little Colin.


I gave my Social Sciences exam today. History, Pol. Science. Geography and basic Economics. My brain is totally cooked and then I saw this on my Pinterest and decided to flesh it out into a one-shot. Now the story is set in the same setting as my 'Yer a wizard Percy' crossover fanfiction. But you dont actually need to read that for this. The message is basically bringing a change in how non-purebloods are treated with a non-violent form of protest, by artistic expression as a clever loophole so that no one gets in trouble because of its just expression. So, I'm trying to show a powerfull message through what is (I hope) a funny potrayal.

-Break-

Percy was headed back to the Slytherin dorm after Transfiguration class, he would've gone back with his friends but he had a few questions to ask McGonagall, so he told them to go on ahead.

He was making his way to the staircase to dungeon when he heard it. A child's sobs.

It took a few minutes for Percy to locate him, hiding behind the bannister of a hidden set of stairs that he only knew were there because of his tour with Mipsy, the house elf.

Percy was almost entirely certain that the boy was Colin Creevey, Harry's little fan from the second year Gryffindor's.

"Hey" he approached him like you would a scared animal. "Colin right?"

The boy's head snapped up as he realized that he was no longer alone.

"Y-Yeah" he sniffled.

"I'm Percy. Mind if I sit here?" he asked calmly.

Colin didn't reply but he scooted over to make space for Percy to sit down.

Settling down, they sat side by side for hours as Colin's sobs slowly subsided.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Percy asked kindly.

"M-Malfoy" he stuttered. "He called me a Mu-Mudblood."

Percy had to restrain himself from going to find Malfoy and murdering the little brat in his bed.

"That's not very nice of him" he said with a frown instead. " So I guess it warrants you not being nice to him either." He added.

"How?" he asked. "I don't want to get into trouble."

"You won't" he promised. "Just hear me out first."

"Okay" agreed Colin a little eagerly.

"Here's what I want you to do next time" Percy said, whispering into his ear.

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

It happened two weeks after the incident.

They were all in the Great Hall having lunch, Percy chose to sit with his Gryffindor friends today, which was good since it gave him a good view.

From the middle of the hall they heard it, loud enough to echo through the whole place.

"You filthy mudblood" Malfoy spat at Colin Creevey.

Every one quieted down as the whole school looked on.

Colin looked around, searching for him.

Their eyes met.

Percy nodded subtly.

The teachers at the table seem to get over the shock that someone had the gall to say such words in front of them and they stood.

"Mr. Malfoy-" Professor McGonagall began.

Taking a deep breath, Colin licked his own hand and wiped it against Malfoy's face.

Malfoy recoiled.

People gasped in shock and Colin opened his mouth.

"_You got mud on your face, You big disgrace._

_ Somebody better put you back in your place. Do it."_

Taking this as his cue, Percy started with the beat.

_Thump. Thump. Clap._

_Thump. Thump. Clap._

"_We will, we will Rock you_" he and Colin sang together, staring at Malfoy.

"_Come on now"_ Percy cried.

Dean Thomas joined in.

_Thump. Thump. Clap._

_"We will, we will Rock you_"

Slowly other muggle-borns and half-bloods started joining in.

"_We will, we will Rock you_" they sounded pretty good actually.

Percy took over the verse.

"_Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise_

_Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

_Kicking your can all over the place, singin'" _

He held out his empty goblet like a microphone toward the audience, as most of the hall now joined in.

_"We will, we will rock you_

_We will, we will rock you"_

Most of the wizards were pure-bloods or half-bloods who wouldn't know the song. Even many of those not singing were thumping and clapping along the beat now.

Even most of Slytherin house was actually full of people with at least one muggle parent.

Fred and George were actually banging the dishes together to the beat, but that could barely be heard over the crowd, who were very loud.

"_Buddy, you're a young man, hard man_

_Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday_

_You got blood on your face, you big disgrace_

_Waving your banner all over the place" _

To his left Ron was banging the table and clapping, and joining in during the chorus. Hermione looked scandalized, like she couldn't' believe what was happening. Harry wasn't singing, Percy knew he wasn't going to, but he banged his hand against the table and clapped with vigor.

Everyone, all the while staring at the pureblood elitists who discriminated against the rest.

"_We will, we will rock you, sing it!_

_We will, we will rock you, yeah"_

_"sing along people_" Percy shouted.

Up on the teacher's dais, the reaction was mixed. Professor Snape of course had a look of absolute disdain on his face. Professor McGonagall looked like she didn't quite know what to do with her self.

Professor Flitwick and Hagrid were banging their hands against the table. Professor Dumbledore was smiling and he was pretty sure Professor Sprout was actually mouthing along the lyrics.

At least no one was stopping them.

So they sang, still staring at the purebloods, focusing on Malfoy, all of whom looked out of their element.

_Buddy, you're an old man, poor man_

_Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday_

_You got mud on your face, big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place, do it!"_

_"We will, we will rock you, yeah, yeah, come on_

_We will, we will rock you, alright, louder!_

_We will, we will rock you, one more time_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Yeah."_

The moment the song ended every one sat back down at their places abrupty, realizing where they were.

But their faces were excited, Percy started clapping, directed at Colin.

Everyone joined in, as the hall broke out into applause for the second year who blushed red and ran to his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked with a stupidly big grin on his face.

"I want to know too." Hermione agreed, looking angry.

Percy gave them a big grin and replied with one word.

"Change."


End file.
